fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuzon: The Video Game
Kuzon: The Video Game is The Official and first Video Game for Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan that came out between The Cabban Saga and the Kuzon Saga. The game also features a What If Saga and alot of unlockable content and transformations for characters, like Super Saiyan 4 Vegito for example. Gameplay This is the first video game of the franchise. This is a normal Dragonball-like Video Game but with Kuzon and some more features and Characters. The Video game is for play on the Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360, and Play Station 3. The player play's through the Storyline of the first to Sagas of the Series, the Snakeonaman Saga where you fight Snake and Cabban Saga where you fight Cabban. The Game came out right after the Cabban saga. In the Main Mode, you go through 10 missions, they are: *Goku Vs. Snake (1st Form) *Kuzon Vs. Snake (1st Form *Goku Vs. Snake (2nd Form) *Kuzon Vs. Snake (2nd Form) *Super Saiyan Kuzon Vs. Snake (2nd Form) *Gohan Vs. Cabban *Goten Vs. Cabban *Goku Vs. Cabban *Super Saiyan Goku Vs. Cabban *Kuzon Vs. Cabban *Ascended Super Saiyan Kuzon Vs. Cabban *Super Saiyan 2 Kuzon Vs. Cabban What If Battles These are some of the battles in the What If category of the gaming: *Super Gogeta Vs. Super Vegito *Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta Vs. Super Saiyan 4 Vegito *Great Saiyaman Gohan Vs. Adult Gohan *Goku Vs. Super Saiyan 4 Goku *Super Saiyan 3 Goku Vs. Cabban *Gogeta or Vegito Vs. Snake or Cabban Plus there are many more. Playable Characters The Game features the same characters really as Raging Blast 2 and Ultimate Tenkaichi, but lacks The Create your own characters: #Kuzon (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, False Super Saiyan (Unlockable) Great Ape (New)) #Kid Goku (GT): (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) #Kid Goku (Dragonball, Unlockable, Special) #Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) #Majin Vegeta '('Super Saiyan 2, Unlockable, Special) #Mumba (Post-Transformation) #Vegito (Base, Super Vegito, Super Saiyan 4 (Unlockable, Speical)) #Gogeta (Super Gogeta, Super Saiyan 4) #Adult Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Great Saiyaman (Unlockable and Special)) #Future Trunks (Fighting) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks, Super Saiyan 3 (Unlockable)) #Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) #Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) #Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) #Piccolo #Krillin #Yamcha #Tien Shinhan #Chiaotzu #Videl #Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Power) #Cooler (Base (4th Form), 5th Form) #Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) #Dodoria #Captain Ginyu #Jeice #Burter #Recoome #Guldo #Bardock (Super Saiyan (Unlockable)) #Nappa #Raditz #Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) #Android 16 #Android 17 #Android 18 #Android 19 #Dr. Gero #Majin Buu #Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) #Kid Buu #Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3 (Unlockable), Legendary Super Saiyan) #Ultimate Gohan (Mysitc) #Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) #Nail #Pikkon #Mecha Frieza #Saibamen #Cui #Cell Jr. #Dabura #Turles #Salza #Meta-Cooler #Android 13 (Base, Super #13) #Bojack (Base, Full Power) #Zangya #Super Janemba #Doore #Neiz #Android 14 #Android 15 #Hatchiyack #Tarble (Special, Unlockable) New Enemy's # Snake (First Form, Second Form (Full Power)) # Cabban (Base) Training and Battle Mode Stages The Game (Like Most newer Dragonball Games) Has Battle and Training Modes. In Battle Mode you can pick any character that you have unlocked in Main Mode (You can pick any character except Special ones that you must win to unlock them in Special Content and Main mode). You or your 3 friends can each pick a different character (Or the same one) and then pick a field or Battle Area to Battle each other in and then battle each other. The avaiable Battle Areas are: *Wasteland *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Yunzibit Highlands (New) *Ruined Yunzibit (New) *Ruined City *Island *World Martial Arts and Cell Games Tournament *Goku and Chichis House (Mount Pauoz) (New) *Waterfall (New) *Namek *Ruined Namek *Hell (New) There are also Unlockable and Special Areas you unlock in Missions and Battles in Special Content Mode: *Future Trunks Timeline Ruined City (Special and Unlockable, New) *Other World Tournament (Special and Unlockable, New) *Planet Imecka (Special and Unlockable, New) *Planet Vegeta (Special and Unlockable, New) *Mumbas' Home Planet (Kuzons Birth Place, Special and Unlockable, New) Training Mode There is also a Training Mode where you can pick the characters (Up to 6) and pick what Unlocked Battle Field to train in. You can also pick how much time, if theres Special Blasts or not, and even Design Special Blasts. The Mode is for Training (Duh). Special Content Mode The game features a Special Content Section on the Main Screen, where you can play in the Main Story to Unlock Characters in this mode. In Special Mode, you can pick ''Anyone or Anywhere ''in the whole game to play in or as. If you win a certain number of Battles as a certain Special character against another Special character, in Special Battle Areas with different difficultys, you can unlock the Area or Character thats Special, to unlock in the Main, Battle and Training Modes to play as. You can also use cheats but ''Kuzey457 ''don't recommend it. Special Characters: *Great Saiyaman Gohan *Kid Goku (Dragonball) *Cell Jr. *Tarble *Doore *Neiz *Salza *Mecha Frieza Other Info Kuzon: The Game is requried for Children 12 and over. Mild language, and Awesome action is featured. Rated: E8+ (For Everyone 8 and up) You Must be 18 years or older to call. Price: $29.99 (Twenty-Nine Dollars and Ninety-Nine Cents) Gallery Sequels *Kuzon Video Game 2: Trouble on Meje Category:Kuzonx2 Category:Video Games Category:Ultra Kuzon Category:Kuzey457